The Volturi's Stolen Rose
by Barkley Haven
Summary: Set at the end and after Breaking Dawn. After being stuck with the Cullens for 5 years of her life, Renesmee grew up being very sheltered. The year she turned 5 and looked 13 was the year the Volturi came, taking her and giving her the freedom she needed to get away from her obsessive imprinter, and discover who she really was. Now the Volturi's Stolen Rose, Ness is free...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story. I'm 19 and studing to be an author at Doane college in Nebraska. Just as a reminder, this story is about what I imagine would happen if the Cullens lost Renesmee to the Volturi. Renesmee grows up with the Volturi, only having faint memories of the Cullens and Jacob. As for how the characters act, the books will be followed. Almost everything else will be movie based. This means that Jane will be blonde, instead of having light brown hair as described in the books. The only character that will for sure look different is Demitri. He'll be tall, muscular, brunette and HOTT! I unfortunately do not own any part of the Twilight series, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. The only thing I may take credit for is the plot and actions of Mrs. Meyer's characters. So, without further adue, I give you...

Rensemee's P.O.V-

Snow sparkled on the ground, bending the light so that it hit the skin of my family and friends. When I reached out, I found the cool, hard skin of my mother. She wrapped me in a hug, whispering, "I love you so much, more than my own life".

I placed my hand on Mom's necklace; the one that Aro sent her. I dressed slowly, taking time to carfully arange each piece. My thick woolen leggings went well with the dark grey dress and black jacket Aunt Rosalie had picked out. The only thing that had obviously been picked out by Mom were my shoes; black Chuck Taylor Converse. I asked for my locket, I liked how it shimmered in the sun, reminding me of my true family, Jasper and Emmett on one side and Billy and Grandpa Charlie on the other. Mom handed me a black leather backpack and whispered, "When the time comes today, I need you to leave me. Don't think about it and don't tell Jacob until it happens. Will you do it for me?"

Urgently pressing my hand to her cheek, I silently questioned her, "Why?"

"I can't tell you why, but you must. You'll understand later. Will you promise me?" Mom repeated.

"I will Momma," I answered. I will do it for myself, anything to get away from my fucked up family, I'd do it. I would do anything to get away from them, just to be free...

I then locked my arms around her waist, securing myself to her side. If I had to run away, might as well play the part. Mom pulled me, like this, out into the clearing, to Dad. He wrapped his arms around us and sighed. He pulled away and Mom walked up to stand with the others. Grandpa Carlisle, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, and my Cousins, Tanya, Katie, and Eleazar stood in front of us. Close on either side of me were Zafrina and Benjamin. I knew that Mom was to protect them using her shield. Senna stood next to Zafrina, looking like a mirror image. The other nomads and covens stood scattered around, with the packs in line behind them. Jacob trotted up and put his massive head on my shoulder. Stupid dog. He's so clingy, but technically, I also knew he couldn't help it.

I understood that he was my imprint. Seth told me when I asked why he was always following me around, cause I thought itt was fricking annoying. I also knew that I didn't feel the same for him as he did for me. I had talked to Claire and Emily, some of the other imprints, about how it felt to be with their imprint. They described it as (in Emily's words) a spark, or a candle that you knew would never burn out, an alarm that went off whenever he was near. She'd always been the sappy, romantic type. Claire described it as always feeling happy an knowing that you will always love him, just as he loves you. I felt none of that, Jacob was just, Jacob, my annoying older brother, a friend only; someone I could live without.

I was pulled out of my thought as I saw heads turning and heard my family growling. The Volturi had arived.

Mesmerised, I watched as they glided smoothly towards us. Their faces, emotionless, hardened to impassive stone. Thirty-Two pairs of blood red eyes focused on murdering my family. But we would make them listen. Grandpa Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," he greeted.

Aro stepped forwards, out of the rose-like formation of his guard. Imeaditly the members of the Volturi guard reacted, a threatening hiss, slicing its way through the air. Aro raised his hand towards them. "Peace."

"Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his papery voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Grandpa spoke, "You need only touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

"How could your intent possibly matter in the face of the crime you have comitted?"

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Please, let me explain." Grandpa was going to lose...

And with that, Caius drifted forward in a fit of rage. "So many pointless rules you create for yourself, Carlisle. How could you ignore the breaking of the one that truely matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen..."

As Caius reared to speak again, I thought, this is not going well... "We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled, "Do not treat us as fools." Who the hell did he think he was, calling me a child, I was so obviously a teen.

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments..." And with a wave of his hand, Aro motioned to Alec, who used his gift to steal our senses. Why hadn't Mom's shield worked? Oh... Shit, she had panicked. I felt someone's cool, hard arms pick me up and wrap me in a cloak.

"You will be coming with us now, you are one of us," I heard Jane's cruel baby voice say. I guess this is what Mom meant. This is the time when I leave her. I promised her that I would do as she asked and leave. I will guess I'd have to keep that promise, or else Mom'll ground me tge next time I see her. I would willingly go away and not come back, I mean it wasn't like I loved them anyway.

A/N- So, that is chapter one of my story. I hope you like it! Please reveiw! I'm open to positive and negative comments as long as they have questions or are constructive and not flames! I hope to update as much as I can, about every 3 days to once a week. Please continue reading, as I really want your guys' input. Thank you so much! Until the next chapter... Bye! Adios! Bonjour!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it's been so long since my last update! As I was rereading my earlier post, I noticed that I had used the wrong French word. The phrase, 'Bonjour', means hello; the antonym to goodbye, which is what I meant. Blonde moment of the day for me. I'd like to adknowledge the 31 veiwers I currently have and thank Shrimp of Mordor, who became my first follower. To my dissapointment, Stephine Meyer still owns Twilight. But, I can make her characters do and say whatever I want (Laughs like a maniac). Enjoy!

Jane's P.O.V -

As I lifted the child, I caught her murmering something about go away and never come back, and honestly, I was confusd as hell. I looked to Alec asking if he had heard her entire sentence. His amazing, awe-inspiring answer... No. Asshole.

"Had you really thought that I would have been able to hear her, when you, holding her and with your vampiric hearing did not?" he chuckled. Growling, I turnned my attention towards Aro, who had motioned for us to stop and gather. Shifting Renesmee to my hip, I moved to the right side of Demetri, Alec on my left. Aro called Gianna, Heidi and four others to bring back all of Renesmee's things; telling Alec to keep the Cullens oblivious until the girls were back and we were an hour away from the Seattle Airport. Once the Cullens were able to use their senses, if and when they came after us, I was given permission to use my gift fully on them. Hearing that, my ruby eyes sparkled with delight.

********** 20 minutes later*************

"Fuck, I can hardly see around this pile," we heard Heidi say. Softly laughing, we turned to the group. Damn, she was right, carrying the four suitcases of shoes, one of hair acessories, and another two of jewlery, the pile was larger than she was! Gianna's wasn't much better, six suitcases of clothing came, followed by the four others adorned with boxes of books, toys, electronics, and furniture. Damn, the girl was spoiled, just like me; I think I could grow to like her. "Wow," I heard myself breathe.

"Shit," Felix whispered to Alec and Demetri. "Why do girls always have to be so high matnice? I mean, you don't see any of us men having crap like that." Alec nodded like he totally agreed with what was said while Demetri slapped them on the backs of their head. The female vampires in the Guard stopped, turned and glared; even the Wives glaring at the two idiots.

"Seems to me like these two 'men' won't be reciving any sexual attention for the next couple of days, if you ask me," Gianna and I said together. Our mates looked sheepish, as well they should. Felix would not be reciving any sexual relief from me, and I knew I could count on Gianna to keep it from my brother, who was her mate.

Since we were over an hour away, Alec lifted the oblivian from the Cullens, and I in turn sent them waves of full powered pain, their screams being enough to wake up everyone in a 100 mile radius. It was a good thing that Renesmee was under Alec's gift because if I hadn't been the the one causing the screams, I would have been scared to death.

At the airport, Aro directed us to his four private jets. The darkest cloaked figures, being Aro, his Brothers and the Wives boarded the fanciest plane, with Demetri, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Gianna, and I with Renesmee climing onto the second, while everyone else boarded the others. I walked to the back of the jet, placing Renesmee down on the bed. The jet had a full bathroom, a bedroom, living area, and kitchen, fully stocked with blood.

Walking back out the living room, everyone was spread out comfortably. Felix in the armchair, Gianna on Alec's lap on the loveseat, Demetri on the floor, Heidi perched on the back of the sofa, and I went to cuddle Felix. Everyone was smiling at me like idiots, like they knew something I didn't; which was probably true, considering Felix and Alec's sense of humor. "Guess where we're going tonight, lil' sis?" Alec smirked.

"Do I really want to know?"

"Yes, of course you do! We're going to Volterra and Vice!" Heidi shrieked.

Oh, god, I love that place. They serve some really amazing Jell-O shots made with Jack Daniels. In fact, it was the place I first took an interest in Felix. "I'm in," I called.

"Yay, I can't wait to get back and go shopping with you guys! Boys you can go hunting or something, we'll take Renesmee," Gianna declared.

"Fine by me, guys?" Demetri asked.

"Sounds good," said Alec and Felix at the same time.

I can't wait to go shopping with the girls. And we could get Renesmee some new clothes too. Let her pick out her own things, as what she had was clearly picked out by her Aunts. Maybe she would surprise us and pick out something strange, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

A/N - I hope you liked it! I have a lot of fun writing these things for you and hope you have fun reading them. Did the new Jane surprise you? By the way, in the next chapter when the girls go shopping, I will have a couple of outfit pics linked to my Author's Note at the end. Since limks don't show up on here the format will be *( . )* . Just take out the star and parentheses and look away. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey guys! Thanks to the 86 veiwers who've read this story. You guys mean a lot to me! This chapter will have a P.O.V. from Demetri about the boys' day and one of Renesmee's and Jane's about the girls'. I obviously don't own Twilight or any artists or brands listed later. Enjoy!

Demetri's P.O.V. -

I honestly don't know how I get roped into doing things like this. The guys must literally think, 'Oh, Demetri dosen't have a mate or a girlfriend, so let's get him to a bar and let him get fawned over by slutty humans while we watch with our mates.' I must seem pathetic. Heidi practicaly throws herself at any male without a mate, which would be like half the gaurd. Not that I don't enjoy the attention, but blonde, slutty, bimbo does not fit within my consideration of a hot girl.

When the jets landed, we all climbed into limos with dark tinted windows. Because the limos carried eight people, our gang climed into one, leaving one for Aro, the Brothers and the Wives, and 3 for the rest of the gaurd. Once inside Heidi flipped on some pop music, while everyone groaned, including Renesmee. Wait, Renesmee wasn't supposed to be able to hear any thing. But, there she was sitting on Jane's lap, groaning like the rest of us. Was I the only one who had noticed? Weren't Aro's orders to keep her oblivous until we reached the castle? Leaning over to Alec I whispered, "Dude, isn't she supposed to be... You know."

"Who?"

"The child, she's supposed to be asleep,"

"No, Aro called, saying he wanted her to be able to see the castle and city from the outside," he explained. "Why does it matter? It's not like she could run, we'd catch her in no time."

"I don't know, I don't feel like I'm doing my job."

"Fine, since none of you like the music I picked, vote on your own," Heidi huffed. I preffered AC/DC and Weezer. Felix liked the Barenaked Ladies (No surprise there), Jane loved the Foo Fighters. Alec would listen to anything that wasn't pop or country and Gianna liked Train, Ed Sheeran, and Nirvana. We all knew what Heidi liked. So we wouldn't fight over who to play I pulled Felix's Ipod from his pocket and plugged it in. I pressed the playlist titled 'Anoy Heidi' which had all of our faves except Heidi's and settled down to talk and rock out.

"So, do you think we can get Aro to give us a few thousand to go shopping with?" Jane asked. Shit! I seriously don't understand how girls can spend that much on clothing and shoes. I just have the sense not to ask unlike Alec and Felix.

"I hope so, or we'll never be able to find outfits for all of us, a new wardrobe for Renesmee, get our hair done and get mani-pedis." Gianna complained.

"Are you going shopping?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course, little one, and you can come too," Heidi cooed.

Renesmee's eyes lit up then dropped. "Are you going to pick my clothes out for me?"

"Do you want us to?"

"No, Aunt Alice and Rosalie always picked them. It'll be nice to pick out my own things for once."

"Well of course. You can wear what ever you want, you're part of our family now. Although, I might say something if your clothes don't match though," Gianna giggled. Oh my god, if I hear one more thing about shopping, I'll burn my self. Speaking in Vietnamese, the languge the guys learned so we could comunicate secretly when the girls were around, I said,

"Guys I'm leaving, want to come? I'm starting our guy day early."

They nodded, so I stood up and opened the window on the roof. I jumped out and they followed after kissing their mates goodbye. I started running to the nearest city, other than Volterra. They caught up and after drainning two humans each, we left for an old cottage we'd found forty years ago. It was now a full blown man cave. Three pool tables, a hot tub, a ton of old arcade games, a 150 inch flatscreen t.v. and about two hundred dvds.

"So guy talk now," Felix said.

"You act like this is our first sleepover and we're 13," Alec laughed.

"Since we're bffs you can tell me anything! I promise I won't tell Alec that you have a crush on his sister! Oops!" I mocked, receiving a slap to the back of the head from both the men in the room. Cracking up, I started defeating the evil ghosts in Packman.

"What the hell do you want to talk about now?" I asked Felix.

"I'm sure the girls are going to be little vixens tonight, dressed like sex goddesses. Knowing that we can't have them–"

"I'm sorry, we?"

"You know I meant Alec and I. Anyway, I say we flirt with humans. That'll make them jealous, meaning Alec and I can fuck them sooner."

"I know you and Jane fuck, like rabbits, I might add; but I do not need to be hearing that about my sister. And you forgot that flirting might make them more mad and we won't get laid for the next week," Alec pointed out.

"I'm not going to get rolled up in your little plan, but I don't have a mate so I can flirt all I want," I ended.

**A/N - Random thing you need to know, I'm pretending that the Volturi did not come while Renesmee was a year old. The came when she was 5, and she looked about 13 or 14. I should have put this in my A/N in Chapter 1, but I forgot, sorry! Sorry to the guys reading this, especially you Shrimp of Modor! During Jane's P.O.V. some crazy Girl-Shit will go down, bra sizes, and man preferance mainly. Continue Reading!**

Renesmee's P.O.V. -

When we arrived in Volterra, I was absolutly amazed. It was so much larger than Forks was and it wasn't raining. The sun was out and shinning, and castle practialy glowed, the smooth stone shimmering. As we drove to the castle, Jane, Gianna, and Heidi were coming up with a story to tell if someone asked about me while we were shopping. Since Gianna and I looked most alike, with our long curly brown hair and big eyes, we were asumed sisters.

The girls told me about the shops we would go to, one called Bella Notte, Beautiful Night. Jane explained that it was were all the women in the Volturi found most of there clothes, except the Wives, they had over 3000 years worth of ancient dresses and shoes. That's where we would be doing most of our shopping. There was a shoe store that was just 'the bomb' as Heidi said, I could tell she was a shoe girl. Gianna told them that she wanted to pick up some 'blancheria femmenile'. Speaking in Italian so I couldn't understand, smart move sister, too bad Aunt Alice taught me Italian, French, Spanish, and Portuguese. "Ooo-la-la, lingerie!" I said.

If Gianna could blush, I'm sure she would have. "How do you know about that, little one?" Jane asked.

"Well, Alice was yelling at Jasper in Italian, about how he had ripped her lingerie. I didn't know what it meant, so I asked Aunt Rose, she wouldn't tell me so I said that I'd tell my parents she let me watch Pitch Perfect, which mom had said was inapropriate. So she told me."

"Well, would you like to help us pick some out?" Heidi asked.

"I would, who would these outfits be for then? If I may ask?"

"Mine for Alec, Jane's for Felix, and Heidi's for whoever she can get in bed with her," Gianna stated. Jane gasped, nodded at me, then mouthed 'language' to her. I giggled.

"Don't worry, that was nothing, Uncle Emmett says stuff like that and worse all the time. And I've seen Mom and Dad going at it. So really, no biggie." After that we all bursted out laughing. Pulling up at Bella Notte, I asked if they would have anything that would fit me. I was very small, 4 feet, 9 inches, a size 5 or 6 in shoes. My clothing size was a 1 or 2, depending on the brand, although my bra size was impressive. 32-C. Tits as big as Aunt Rosalie's and a chest size as small as Aunt Alice's. The best part was that I was still growing.

"Yes, of course they'll have stuff that fits you, did you think that we would take you any where that wouldn't?" Heidi exclaimed.

"Well, it's just that I'm so tiny, I didn't know..." I trailed off.

"I'm sure you'll fit the women's tops and most dresses, and you'll only have to go to the juniors section for pants and skirts. Don't be embarassed, Jane has to shop there for bottoms too."

"Okay. Let's go then, what's our budget?"

"Four thousand," they said as if on cue. Damn, that was more than Alice's monthly allowance.

"Wow."

"So two thousand or so here, a thousand on shoes, and a thousand for lingerie and the spa," Heidi suggested.

Jane answered her, "Sounds perfect. And if we need more, we can always use our credit cards." I couldn't imagine running out, we had enough to rent an apartment for almost 3 years.

"Let's go!" Gianna screamed, and with that, we ran (human speed) inside.

Jane's P.O.V. -

When I thought that Renesmee would surprise us with her style, I was right. She told us that her least favorite color was lavendar or lilac purple and would only wear it if it was used as an accent color, like if it was a bow on a shoe or in a colorful dress or scarf. She loved neutrals, blacks, greys, browns, and whites. She seemed to like bright colors too. Reds, pinks, blues and greens the most. But her favorite color was navy blue. Judging from her old wardrobe, she loved frilly tunics and pastel leggings with white kitten heels. But instead she picked out dark skinny jeans, lacy, see-through blouses, leather jackets, mini 'barely there' skirts in ripped denim. Also choosing micro shorts and a ton of tanks and tees with all of our favorite bands, the Foo Fighters, Nirvana, the Barenaked Ladies, Led Zepplin, AC/DC, and Weezer. Wondering how she knew of these bands, I asked, "If you were so sheltered and had hardly any unsupervised time, how'd you know about these guys?"

"Well, when Uncle Emmett and Jasper were teaching me how to fight, they were always playing this." All of our heads snapped up,

"Like sreet fighting?"

"Yeah, Emmett and Jasper decided that it would be good for me to know how to fight, so they got me to use my super natural abilities to my advantage, not enough for anybody but a vampire to notice, but enough that I was undefeated, they were always the coolest in my family."

"So that explains the groaning in the car when I played pop and your cool fasion sense," Heidi concluded.

"I guess; can we get your clothes now?" Renesmee asked. Nodding I asked her to help us pick out something that would drive the boys crazy. For Heidi she picked out this awesome Sherri Hill sequin, strapless dress with a flirty tie-on skirt. Her heels perfectly matched the dress, and damn, I was amazed. For a 13 year old the girl had tons of style. Gianna's was more dainty, reminding me of the 1920s paired with pearl hued heels she looked perfect. I loved my friend's dresses, but I loved mine even more. Gray, with colors floating through it. Gray silk pumps finished the outfit, making me look like I was 21. Considering the fact that I was changed at 17, I find that to be an accomplishment. I felt terrible that Renesmee couldn't come with us, but she would have fun designing her room with the Wives.

Heading out, we went to the spa. Renesmee chose nail polish for all of us. Silver sparkles for Heidi, plum for Gianna, navy for herself and and a shimmery charcoal for me. Renesmee was the only one who did any thing to her hair, of course she could afford to. Her hair actually grew back within a year. She got layers cut, keeping the color and length for the most part, adding carmel highlights. While the highlights were setting, Heidi decided to bring up the subject of men.

"So, Renesmee, what kind of guy would you like to be with?" Heidi asked. How embarassing. Three almost-strangers wanting to know what kind of guy she found hot. She must think we're crazy.

"Um, I don't really know. Definitely brunette, tall I guess. Muscular. Likes good music, you know, the stuff that everyone but Heidi likes. Protective, but not overly, I want to be able to fight my own battles. Loves me unconditionally... Someone I could spend the rest of my life with,"

"Awwww..." we all cried. Damn, who ever she finds better be all of those things and more. Or else he would be living in everlasting pain, caused by me...

A/N - I hope it's okay that the chapter's a lot longer! I didn't know if anyone would be bothered by that. So write a reveiw and tell me! Short and sweet or long and beyond? By the way, I will never be one of those authors who won't post unless they get a certain number of reveiws, I post, weather or not you want me to. Until next time, when our friends go to a dance club.

(To the tune of 'Let's Go to the Movies' from Annie)

Let's go to a dance club,

Let's go dance on bars,

With the, Volturi!

Heidi .

Heidi *( images/dress/4818/Chic-Short-Length-Strapless-Shor t-Zipper-Sherri-Sequin-Form-Fitting-Hill-Cocktail- Dress-SD2026-03.j


End file.
